mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2469
Mikey Episode Number: 2469 Date: Sunday, April 10, 1994 Sponsors: E, I, 4 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1994 {| border="3" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird wishes Luis, Gordon, the kids, Mr. Macintosh, Barkley, Olivia, and the viewer good morning. He sings "Good Morning Mr. Sun" afterwards. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|E for Erase |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit shows what's inside of Herry Monster using the X-ray machine. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|El juega hockey |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Elephants In A Zoo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster find a TELEPHONE, and read the word. Plus, they get an unexpected phone call. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Knights use different words for "big." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird uses a grown-up's hand to cross the street -- don't leave home without one |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #4 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|Hal Schafer & The Kidsongs Kids sings “The Candy Man” This airing features the opening line from Sammy Davis, Jr. before Hal and the kids start singing |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert: Ernie keeps taking glasses of water outside the apartment. Bert thinks of possible uses Ernie could have for this water. As it turns out, the kitchen faucet is broken, and Ernie's trying to get rid of the water before the apartment floods. |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Un pajaro. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|“One of These Things” (with Wegman's dogs) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Apple: a riddle |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Leslie Mostly interviews Grover from Charlie's Restaurant. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Shooting stars form the letter I/i. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Gordon reads the kids Home Run on the Range starring Forgetful Jones. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sand I / i |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A baby messes around (literally) with a chocolate cookie, as Cookie Monster (in voice-over) wishes it were for him |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Jeffery is running away from a monster, trying to hide. Olivia think he's afraid of the monster and assures him they're not scary. She tells him a story about a group of monsters in the city, whom the civilians were scared of. One little girl gets the courage to approach them and is discovers they're actually nice. Back in reality, Jeffery is tagged out by a monster, with whom he was playing hide-and-seek with. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Two boys play cowboys and Indians, when a boy tells them that Indians don't talk the way they do on TV. He knows this because he's an Indian himself. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Charlie Chaplin (Maria) tries to outwit a tricky EXIT sign. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Bob Dorough and Jack Sheldon sing "Busy Prepositions." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Oscar sings "Swamp Mushy Muddy". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|How paper is recycled |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover and Katie think of rhymes |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Four motorcycle-riding chickens hatch out of an egg. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "I'm An Aardvark" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Vaudeville duo Herman Happy and Stanley Sad sing bout how they live up to their names. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash - Kermit and Grover watch Suzanne Farrell do twenty grand battements. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Julius and Jasper discuss about an apple |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|A shepherd sings "Rama Lama Ding Dong" to his shepherdess amid a flock of sheep. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Fireworks Alphabet |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|I hab a cauld ib by dose Artist: Bruce Cayard |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"Muppets Rhyme in School" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|E for Enter & E For Exit |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|Baby Bop sings "Splashin' in the Bath" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Planet E / e |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert: Ernie wears socks on his ears and on his nose in order for Bert to guess which body part he's thinking of |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jack-in-the-Box School |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "Home On The Range" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"I in the Sky" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Oscar announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Ernie, his Rubber Duckie, and Bert next to the Sesame Street sign while Big Bird holds the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide